


I'll Come Back for You

by Ontherox



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, bucky's worried, but in my mind's AU where shuri and bucky just got engaged, but there's a surprise u can probably guess, i don't want to spoil my own story in the tags, like they literally JUST got engaged and then t'challa and steve were all "okay time 2 fight!!", set during infinity war, shuri wants to fight, winter princess, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontherox/pseuds/Ontherox
Summary: Set right before the final battle scene in Infinity War.  Shuri wants to fight alongside everyone, but her fiance Bucky urges her not to.





	I'll Come Back for You

**Author's Note:**

> BACKGROUND FOR THE STORY!
> 
> Okay just letting y'all know that the entire time I was watching Black Panther, I was under the impression that Shuri was 18/19. Which means, in my mind's headcanon, she is at least 20/21 in Infinity War. In this story, she is definitely in her 20's, so please do not fret.
> 
> Also in this universe, Bucky and Shuri fell in love while she was helping him readjust after Steve dropped him off to be the White Wolf in Wakanda, and Bucky proposed to her literally a few days before they found out they were gonna fight Thanos.

“I don’t know why you will not let me upgrade your gun. Those regular bullets may very well be useless against aliens - or whatever it is that needs to be fought. You are _so_ old-fashioned.”

“This ain’t old-fashioned at all, Shuri. It’s actually pretty state-of-the-art weaponry.”

“Not by Wakandan standards, my love. This is primitive.”

Shuri smirked from across her lab as Bucky strapped a pouch with spare bullets to his leg and grabbed the machine gun off the table.

“There are more bullets in the drawer on the left. Vibranium ones, in case of an emergency,” she said, over her shoulder as she fidgeted with a spear on her main work table.

Bucky nodded, reaching for them mindlessly as he watched her hands dance over the weapon.

“What’re you gonna do with that, doll?” he asked hesitantly.

“Fight. I am tired of being left alone in here while everyone else gets to have all the fun,” Shuri said playfully.

The room fell silent. Shuri turned to check if Bucky had left the room. Since Steve had dropped him off in Wakanda, he’d relearned most of his general social skills, but he still had a habit of leaving and entering rooms silently and startling everyone around.

Bucky hadn’t left. He stood still, his face unreadable, his steely blue eyes fixed on his fiancée.

Shuri held eye contact and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“Don’t,” Bucky said, his voice almost a whisper. “Don’t fight. Don’t go out there, please.”

“Bucky, this is going to be a war.”

“It’s gonna be dangerous.”

“Is there a war that is not dangerous?”

“This is _more_ dangerous. A _new_ dangerous. We’ve never fought this guy before ‘nd it doesn’t look like he’s plannin’ on goin’ down easy.”

“Exactly. We do not know what to expect and we need every warrior we can get. Including me.”

“Shuri-“

“Bucky, what is going-”

“You’re not fightin’. You’re stayin’ here.”

Shuri froze, the command much firmer than she was used to hearing.

“Is that an _order_?” She asked Bucky as he shifted his gaze to the ground, “Are you _ordering_ me not to fight?”

No answer was given. She grabbed the spear and took it to another table, slamming it down and grabbing one of her many tools to work on it. “You must remember that this is _not_ America in the 1940’s,” she growled, “You cannot order me to do anything, and you especially cannot order to me to refrain from fighting for my country. Do you think I am not a good warrior? Because you are the one who has been training me to fight, so if I am not a good warrior that is not a fault of my own, is it? I do not believe-“

“I found the test.”

Shuri’s hands stopped flying over her work. She leaned her weight slightly onto the table, refusing to look back at the man whom she could hear had begun to walk towards her.

“What do you-“

“How long? Do you know? How far along?”

Shuri stammers for a bit before choking out an answer. “About… about six, seven weeks.”

She swung around, eyes desperate, “I was going to tell you before all this began, I promise. You were supposed to get a normal life back, Bucky. We were meant to be planning our wedding, I was going to surprise you by putting the test inside a little bear, - I sanitized the test first - and you were supposed to get the life you deserved to get fifty years ago. But then Steve returned and my brother wanted you to have the arm back and there is this war and I could not risk us losing.”

“‘nd I can’t risk losin’ you,” Bucky said, reaching out to clasp one of her hands in his own, “or our baby.”

It was Shuri’s turn to cast her eyes to the floor, the window, anywhere but Bucky’s face, “I imagine you are angry with me,” she muttered cautiously.

“Not angry, no,” he said, bringing her hand up to his lips to place a kiss on them, “I’m… scared. ‘nd… excited? But right now, I’m worried. Do you know what’ll happen if you go out there ‘nd fight?”

“There are not many studies out that show the effects a war against aliens can have on a pregnancy.”

The corner of Bucky’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “I love you, doll. There’s no doubt in my mind that you would whoop tons of aliens if you join the fight, but there’s still that huge risk. I wanna marry you. I wanna have a family with you. I wanna be as good a husband as you deserve, but I can’t do that if I’ve lost you in battle.”

Shuri reached up to cup Bucky’s face, sighing. “You also cannot do that if you get lost in battle, either. I will not go, Bucky, but you must promise me that you will return.”

“I…” Bucky’s voice faltered.

“Sergeant.” Shuri said firmly, eyes shining, tears threatening to spill down her face.

“I promise, I’ll come back to you. I’ll always come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Infinity War ends basically the same way, which is why that last sentence hurt me to write.
> 
> X-posted on tumblr @ https://inevitablemcublog.tumblr.com


End file.
